


Love Me Not

by Max Stark (Max_Motou)



Series: Random Prompts (Marvel) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Motou/pseuds/Max%20Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been in love with Captain America, ever since he can remember. Now that Steve Rogers is back from the dead, he just cant get this all american boy out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Character A) has been in love with (Character B) for as long he/she can remember. The problem? (Character B) has no idea that (Character A) Feels this way!  
> Words: 202  
> Ship: Unrequited Stony (Steve Rogers x Tony Stark)  
> Characters: Tony Stark. Mentions of Rogers, Banner,and Potts.  
> Warnings: Not unless you have an unrequited love horror story.

Tony grew up with fantastic stories of a super soldier. A man so brave, so strong, so kind hearted, stories so detailed that Tony felt like he knew him personally; so when he actually did meet him in person, he felt as misplaced as a Disney musical number. 

It felt so right to be near him. It felt good to be close. But that scared him to no end. He had Pepper, so why was he fantasizing about a blond haired, blue eyed soldier, that he constantly argued with? He couldn't be in love with Rogers, could he? He loved Pepper, he loved being Iron Man, but, but this felt different in every way imaginable, so when Pepper left, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He ended up spending time in the lab with Banner, or in his room, watching Rogers on the monitors, imaging living in an alternate universe where he and Rogers were together, but when the imagery began to involve less and less clothing, he'd smack himself with cruel, cruel reality. 

How could Rogers ever love him? He'd ask himself. How could a man so perfect, so amazing, love a lowlife like him? He's only rich, and smart with one hell of an attitude problem. How could this beautiful, blond MAN, did he mention that Rogers is a straight MAN! 

At this point Tony would curl up in a ball on the bed and power down, try to sleep. Tried to forget the ache in his heart, and the hell in his head.


End file.
